Fighting Fair
by vanyel stormfighter
Summary: Words can hurt especially from family, it is time for Harry to take a stand if he does not want to lose the man he loves. There is little defense against two of the ugliest words Just Kidding
1. The Fight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

People can get away with saying the most cutting things to others by saying "Just Kidding" not realizing the damage they are causing or sometimes not caring. Harry comes to that realization when he almost lost the man he loves because he refuses to see what his friends are doing.

Chapter 1 The Fight

The dark room was silent lit only by a dying fire, suddenly the door burst open hitting the wall with a loud bang, and an angry voice filled the room "I don't see what the hell the big problem is. I am not asking you to live there; I just want to enjoy a special night with you and my friends. I don't think that's too much to ask"

Storming into the room the man flung his hand at the fireplace and it suddenly leapt into flames. With another wave of his hand, the candles in the chandelier flared into light.

It was a beautiful study with rich redwood panelling and inset bookcases lining the walls. Over the mantel of the large fireplace hung an oil painting of a storm at sea, you could swear it was alive with tossing waves and flashing lightening. Interposed among the many volumes lining the shelves were assorted glassware of various sizes and shapes, some were open and obviously empty while others held strange liquids that moved or glowed when touched. Two deep brown leather club chairs sat at either end of the fireplace and in-between the two was a mahogany pedestal table holding a wizarding chess set made of mahogany and ivory. Further back from the chairs was a long couch with deep cushions that you could sink into while to either side were sturdy tables holding an assortment of scrolls and books. There was a deep blue and green Oriental rug spread on the floor its intricate pattern seeming to come to life in the flickering of the flames. It was not what you expected to find in the dungeons of Hogwarts. While plainly a mans room it was not a formal room, anyone could tell it was lived in by the book open on the table, the chess game in progress, the afghan tossed over the back of one of the chairs and a parchment partially written on and laid on the side table with a quill and ink bottle.

Turning, the broad shouldered young man threw off the robe he was wearing, clad in a tight fitting turtleneck of deep aqua that showed off his chest and shoulders, black jeans that fit his long legs to perfection; he stared in aggravation at the door waiting for his companion to enter. Harry Potter, the youngest DA professor ever to teach at Hogwarts, was not in the best of moods. Arms folded across his chest he watched while the other man swept into the room, even as angry as he was he had to admire the man's grace, just watching him move made him want to jump the him. He gritted his teeth and continued staring, watching as Severus Snape, Potions Master, Hogwarts Professor, Ex-spy, his lover of 10 wonderful stormy months and the most aggravating person he had ever dealt with in his entire life calmly placed the books he was holding on the roll top desk in the corner. "Are you listening to me Severus?"

"Yes, and no my answer has not changed. I do not care if you go to the party just do not expect me to tag along. I will be here when you return."

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to come and that my friends don't like you is not going to cut the mustard this time," Harry said.

Severus sank into one of the chairs and looked at Harry pacing around the room. "Harry, we both know that your friends have never accepted our relationship, hell they didn't like that we were friendly. They like me even less now that we have been shagging since you came up to teach. It will be one more night of listening to them make snide remarks without being able to hex them. So tell me why I should have to put up with it."

Harry stopped pacing and glared at the older man "I told you to tell _Me_ when they say something and I would shut them up."

"Harry that wouldn't do any good, they would only smile at you, say they were only kidding, and you would back down as usual." Snape snapped back at him. "You and I both know that words hurt, saying that they are only kidding does not make the pain go away, it just makes it worse. I am tired of being insulted and having it brushed off as a joke. If I say anything then they all talk about how I lack a sense of humour because after all _They are only kidding!_

Standing he looked at the man he loved and said, "That is what always happens and it will continue to happen and I for one have had enough." Turning Snape walked towards the door in the back of the room that led to the potions lab.

He froze mid-step when he heard Harry mutter, "I don't know why I bother." Closing his eyes at the sharp pain that seemed to sear through his chest he turned, but before he could speak, Harry spoke louder.

"I swear Severus Snape if you don't come back here and settle matters you will regret it."

Snape's face went blank even has the pain seemed to settle directly over his heart. "Is this where you tell me that if I don't do what you want then we aren't sleeping together until I do" he sneered "or is it the one where we're over unless I do what you say. Either way that is emotional blackmail and not something I will put up with Harry, not from anyone, not even you."

Harry stared at him blankly for a minute "Huh what the hell are you talking about" wondering if he had missed part of the conversation.

"I'm talking about your threat to make me regret not going along with your requests. Moreover, if I did give in to your request this time what about the next time I refuse to go along, and the time after that. I am sorry Harry but I cannot do that. You decide what you out of this relationship and let me know." With that, Snape walked slowly from the room closing the door with a quiet snap.

Harry could feel the wards going up on the potion lab's door and while he knew he could break them, he felt frozen and unable to move. For some reason he couldn't seem to take a deep breath 'What's going on here' he thought 'one minute we're arguing like normal then we're breaking up!' Shaking his head, he turned and walked numbly to the door leading into the hall, opening it he waited for minute hoping that Sev would come storming back out, when nothing happened he then walked out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back for a minute fighting tears and wondering what he was supposed to do now. There had to be a way to fix it. Hearing a low cough in front of him, he muttered with out opening his eyes "leave me alone" as an afterthought, he added "please."

A slow drawl made him open eyes as he heard Draco Malfoy say, "What in Merlin's name happened to you Potter, you look like shite, are you okay?"

Harry just stared at his fellow teacher and did not say anything but the misery in his face pretty much answered the question.

"I think you need a drink, probably several, come-on Potter I have a large bottle in my room. You can have a few drinks to get comfortably numb and then tell me all about it." Taking Harry's arm Draco began dragging the young man down the corridor. He continued speaking "It's not like there's anything else to do on a weeknight and it sure as hell will be more entertaining then lesson plans."

Severus sat on a stool in the dark potions lab listening quietly. He felt the wards as the outer door opened then closed and felt Harry staying by the door. He had always known when Harry was near. Even has hope had begun to rise it dropped again as he felt him moving away from the dungeon. His shoulders sagged under the weight of his fears. He had always known that there would come a time when Harry would walk away just not that it would come so soon. Harry was young, handsome, powerful, rich, and most important a very good man at heart, in other words someone not destined for the likes of him. Standing he walked to the mirror hanging on the back of the door and stared at his image. Muscles that ached in bad weather from the years of Cruciatus curses, old before his time, lank black hair, a big nose, scars over much of his body, a reputation as a Deatheater, a snarky sarcastic evil son of a bitch; someone no one in his right mind would ever pair with Harry.

Shaking his head, he remembered his shock when Harry had thrown himself into his arms. The knowledge that this was only a delayed reaction to escaping death, had not stopped him from enjoying what he was sure was to be his only night to touch this beautiful young man. He had been positive that in the morning Harry would regret his actions and pretend that nothing had happened but at least he would have the one night to keep him warm. Then one night turned to several then to a week then a month and continued for the last 10 months; The most wonderful 10 months of his entire life. He had loved Harry since he was in his sixth year but would never have said anything. Grateful for Harry's offer of friendship, he knew that he would never have dared to hope for more.

When it was evident that more then a one night stand was offered he had accepted gratefully, always knowing that there would be an end, but grateful for the chance to build memories that would last the rest of his life. He just wished it could have lasted longer but he knew that if he had let Harry continue speaking, he would have given in and done what he asked, every time that he asked, until he had nothing left, not even his self-respect. Not even for Harry could he do that.

He needed a drink he decided, when a man felt the light in his life leaving he deserved to get a little drunk. Walking to the cabinet in the far corner he reached in and pulling out a bottle of brandy he transfigured the stool into a lounge and sitting began drinking straight from the bottle slowly running the memories of the love they had shared through his mind. 'Better get used to this' he thought 'this was all he had left. He would not make things hard for Harry; he knew that Harry felt that the castle was his home the only one he had eve known. Nevertheless, he knew that he could not continue to teach here, seeing him every day; watching Harry take a new lover. That would destroy him. Maybe it was time to take up one of those offers from the large labs.' Considering his options, he began to empty the bottle.

Pushing Harry into a chair Draco walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle and a couple of shot glasses. Shoving a glass into Harry's hand, he poured a shot and said, "Drink it." Harry blinked at him, looked at the glass, shrugged, and drank it down in one gulp. Suddenly Harry shot out his chair choking and grasping his throat. With tears streaming from his eyes, he shouted in a wheezing voice "What the fuck was that!" "Firewhisky 300 proof, guaranteed to break anyone out of shock or your money back," Draco said calmly, taking a small sip from his glass and shuddering slightly. "So what happened tonight, besides the obvious of course, Sev and you having a major fight?"

Harry sank back in to the chair and dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know. One minute we were arguing like usual, the next he was breaking it off and walking away. I don't even know what I did or how to fix it." He looked at Draco out of tormented eyes, he knew that Draco and Sev went back a long way and no matter how obnoxious the other could be he was also Harry's friend. "I can't lose him Drac, I've loved him since my sixth year and if he walks away from me I think something inside would break, and I would never be able to put it back together again. What do I do?"

Draco looked at his onetime enemy and said in his quiet drawl "Tell me exactly what happened and don't leave anything out." So Harry told him everything that he and Sev had said hoping that an outsider would be able to see where they had crossed lines.

After he finished speaking Harry waited for Draco to say something. Draco refilled the glasses, looked at him, and asked, "Do you really want the truth?"

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Well Sev was right about your friends" and as Harry opened his mouth to protest Draco held up his hand. "Wait and hear me out first." Harry nodded and settled back in his chair picking up his shot glass he started to take a drink. Suddenly he jerked his hand down with a grimace and placed the glass back on the table. Draco laughed and getting up offered him a butterbeer instead.

"First of all like I was saying Sev is right. Your friends are constantly putting him down and they do it because you allow it. They know you will not back him up or really put a stop to it. What message do you think you are sending them? That you are only in it for a short time; that you do not care that deeply for him; that he is just a casual shag and once he's out of your system you will walk away. Therefore, to them he is fair game; this is what they are getting from your non-actions. Now what do you think Sev is getting. He is thinking pretty much the same thing you know; that you value your friends more then your relationship with him; that all he is to you is a casual fuck..."

"I love him damnit, he knows that"

"Does he, have you told him so or are you waiting for him to say it first." Harry could not look him in the eye.

That was what he was doing, waiting for Sev to say it first before putting his heart on the line. Dropping his head back in his hands, he said, "Fuck I've really messed things up haven't I."

"I'm not done yet" Draco warned. Harry just waved for him to continue. "Okay as to what happened in your rooms tonight that was easy."

"Okay Oh Great Mind Reader what happened" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco just gave him one of his patented smirks "think about it airhead, here is a man with a lot of pride; his lover tells him that if he doesn't do what he wants he is going to make him regret it. He's not going to take your threat to end the relationship lying down so, he ends it first..."

"Wait" Harry spoke up fast "I wasn't threatening him with that or with sex or anything like that. That would not be fighting fair. I only meant we were going to keep talking until we cleared the air even if it meant all night. That all I meant I swear."

Draco shook his head mockingly "Harry, Harry, Harry you're talking to an ex-spy, ex-Deatheater, a true blue Slytherin and you thought he would think that your threat meant you were going to talk all night? Get real Harry, where the hell did you leave your brains."

Harry groaned and put his head back in his hands "Gods I'm so stupid, of course he took it that way."

Draco just patted him on the shoulder "I would guess he's been waiting for you to break off since the beginning. I know the way he thinks. He believes he's not good enough for you, too old, too scarred, too evil, too nasty, too...."

"Shut up" Harry growled his hands still covering his face as he tried to think of way to make it up to Severus.

"Anyway" Draco continued as if Harry had not spoken "if you are going to stay broken up, the new Muggles study teacher has been eyeing Sev, and I'm sure he would love to console..."

"I said SHUT UP" Harry was on his feet again his hands clenched "Severus is the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm the one that doesn't deserve him not the other away around and I'm going to keep him one way or the other."

"First, I am going to deal with my friends then I am going to tie that stubborn sarcastic bastard down and make him realize that this is a relationship by god and he is not getting out of it just because we have a little fight. He is mine, I am his, and it is going to stay like that whether he likes it or not. And as for Devons you tell him to keep his slimy hands off what belongs to me or so help me he'll find out what being at the bottom of the lake in cement boots feels like." Tossing down his bottle, he stormed out of the room.

Draco sank back in his chair raised his glass in a toast and said with a smile "Good luck Sev your going to need it." Laughing he finished his glass and decided to see if Devons wanted to go play some billiards down in Hogsmeade. Who said weeknights were boring anyway.

tbc


	2. Dealing with Friends & Lover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

People can get away with saying the most cutting things to others by saying "Just Kidding" not realizing the damage they are causing or sometimes not caring. Harry comes to that realization when he almost lost the man he loves because he refuses to see what his friends are doing.

Chapter 2 Dealing with Friends & Lovers.

Harry walked out of the castle and down to the edge of the wards. He decided that Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasley's would be getting the house ready for Ginny's engagement party. It was now or never he thought and he Apparated to the Burrow.

As soon as he arrived Ron and Hermione both called out "Harry's here" rushing over to greet him; from the back room the twins made an entrance and Arthur and Molly came from the kitchen; and the first thing he heard was Ron saying "at least you left the slimy git home this time."

Harry gritted his teeth and said, "That's enough Ron." Man, no wonder Sev did not want to come with remarks like that being thrown at him.

Ron smiled, slapped him on the back, and said "Just kidding mate! You're early want to help set...."

Harry shrugged off the hand, stepped back, and spoke in a loud voice "QUIET! I have something to say to all of you FRIENDS."

Suddenly the room was as silent as a tomb. Bill and Charlie Weasley walked in the door right about then and saying nothing joined the rest of the family. "I have something to say" Harry repeated and began speaking in a loud clear voice "I have had enough of the rude comments and obnoxious treatment that my so-called friends and adopted family have been giving Sev. There will be no more _Just Kidding_. You keep pretending the insults you give him are friendly insults that you give to a good friend. They are not and you know it, I know it, and he knows it. I know that you figure that if you say _Just Kidding_ then it is okay to be insulting. If he is insulted by what you say then you say he has no sense of humour. However, it is not right and I have let you get away with it for too long. Because of your behaviour he doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Well that makes us even" said Ron belligerently then shut up when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

Harry just glared at his best friend and continued, "Regardless of how you feel about him, we are a couple, and our relationship is going to continue. You will learn to deal with it and give him the respect that he has more then earned and deserves. If you cannot treat the man I care for more then anything in this world, with that respect then you do not deserve to be around him. If you don't want to be around him then you don't want to be around me."

This brought gasps, shouts of "What," "How dare you," "We only want what's best for you," and surprisingly enough "It's about time."

At that last remark, everyone turned to the door where Ginny stood having entered the room unnoticed.

"Ginny, how you can say something like that is beyond me," shouted Ron.

Ginny snorted inelegantly and said, "In case it has not crossed your tiny mind yet brother dear, Snape loves Harry and more importantly Harry loves Snape. If you force Harry to choose between him and us, you'll lose him."

Turning to Harry, she held out her hands and as Harry took them spoke again looking at him and at the others in turn. "Severus has put up with all the insults and taunts you lot have handed out because he cares deeply for Harry and would rather give up his comfort then make Harry choose. He has definitely shown more character then anyone I've seen in this room."

Harry looked at their clasped hands and smiled sadly at her "I've come so close to mucking things up Ginny, I never realised how bad the remarks had become and how much they were hurting him. I intend to spend the rest of our lives making it up to him, if he'll let me."

"He will Harry he loves you very much you know" Ginny said comfortingly.

"He's not talking to me right now. I've hurt him and I have to make things right. Confronting my family is only the first step."

Hermione came over to them ignoring the arguing that was going on behind them with Ron and the twins yelling. "Harry do you really love him then, it's not just a fling or a reaction to the war?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her "No Mione, I've loved him a long time and I've come so close to losing him. I'm scared he won't let me back in, that he'll shut me out again."

Hermione smiled "My money's on you" then with a mischievous grin and a sidelong look at Ginny said, "You could always get him drunk, kidnap him to an exotic location, and keep him there until he gives in, it works in all the romance novels anyway."

Both Hermione and Ginny were giggling and Harry started to laugh, "If all else fails I'll try that."

Ginny said, "If you do send us a postcard. Now get out of here, don't worry about the others we'll take care of it and don't you dare show your face again until Snape is standing next to you, got that."

"Yes ma'am," Harry snapped a salute and walked out with a clear conscious. 'Now Sev it's your turn.'

Harry quietly opened the door to their room but there was no one visible. He had stopped to see Dumbledore on the way down and told him that they were going to take a couple of days off and to arrange for subs. He was sure Dumbledore knew what had happened but was not saying anything, he agreed that they could use the time off and wished them a happy trip. Shaking his head to get rid of the feelings of unease he checked the bedroom first but was unsurprised to find it empty. Moving to the potion's lab, he undid the wards with a wave of his hand and opened the door.

In the dim light, he saw Sev half lying, half sitting on a lounge with an empty bottle clutched loosely in his fist. Slowly he walked forward and ran his hand gently down the side of his lover's face. Sev turned his head pushing into his hand and murmured in a sleepy voice "Harry?"

"Yeah Sev it's me" Harry said sitting down next to him and removing the bottle. Shaking his head, he wondered when he had ever seen Severus drunk; nothing came to mind, the man like being in control too much to let alcohol overpower him.

"Not Harry," Sev muttered even drunk his diction was perfect. Severus continued in a rambling voice without opening his eyes "Dreaming, my Harry's gone, my fault, always my fault, I mess up everything."

"No Sev, it's not your fault, I'm right here" Harry whispered as tears slowly trickled down his face "I'll never leave you." 'What had he done to this man?'

Sev continued talking while slowly trying to rise to his feet but still not opening his eyes "Got to leave, go far away from my beautiful love, won't hurt him anymore."

Harry grabbed his arm and eased him back down "Shh, no one's going anywhere."

"Yes I am so leaving, I have the papers here somewhere," Severus said opening his eyes and began feeling around on the floor.

Looking around Harry saw parchments littering the floor and picking them up realised that they were letters of resignation and job offers from potion labs. "Oh no, you are not doing this Severus Snape," he snapped; fear sharpening his voice, "you are not running away from this or from me." With a whispered word and a wave of his wand, he sent the older man into a deep sleep.

Standing he began to pace the room. He knew that as soon as Sev woke he would push him away and try do some crazy noble bullshit stunt and leave. Well, he thought that was not going to happen. Suddenly he came to stop as he remembered Ginny and Hermione's words. With a wicked grin on his face, he hurried to the fireplace he needed to talk to the most devious minds he knew, Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy.

Throwing a pinch of powder into the fireplace, he called out Draco Malfoy and waited impatiently. Suddenly Draco's face appeared in fire, "What now, I was just getting dressed to go out. Some of us have a life you know."

"I need your help Draco, Severus plans to quit and go work at some lab or something. I have an idea but I need some help. Well really Hermione and Ginny had an idea."

"Coming through" Draco sighed, his face disappeared, and stepping gracefully through the fire landed in front of Harry. "You want to repeat that."

Harry handed him a couple of the parchments he had picked up. Pacing the room, he waited for Draco to finish reading wondering if things could get any worse.

Draco snorted, "Okay its official Severus has lost his mind. Of all the Gryffindorish things to do this pretty much tops it all. So, what is the plan the ladies came up with."

Harry told him all about taking Sev to a deserted island for a romantic getaway and not letting him leave until they made up. He thought it was a good idea but did not know how to make it happen that is why he needed Draco.

Draco grinned wickedly "Gotta love the ladies you would almost think they were Slytherins. I know how we can get him there and how to keep him from leaving. I am sure Albus knows an island we can use the rest will be up to you. Where is Sev anyway?"

Harry indicated the potions lab, "In there. Have you ever known Sev to get drunk before?"

"Drunk, Sev never gets drunk"

"Full bottle of scotch"

"Damn, I think I'm impressed." Draco laughed. "Now you go talk to Albus and I'll pack a bag for you guys. Though if you play your cards right you should not need any clothes at all." With a slap on the shoulder, he urged Harry out of the room.

Going into the potion lab Draco looked down at Severus sleeping on the lounge. "Stupid git you deserve the hangover you're going to have. I am going to have a few things to say to you when you return. You have the best thing that ever happened to you in your hands and you want to throw it away. Well I'm not going to let that happen I owe you too much to let you ruin your life not to mention it would make you hell to live with." Conjuring a blanket, he tucked it around the sleeping man and went in to pack a bag.

tbc


	3. Making up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

People can get away with saying the most cutting things to others by saying "Just Kidding" not realizing the damage they are causing or sometimes not caring. Harry comes to that realization when he almost lost the man he loves because he refuses to see what his friends are doing.

Chapter 3 Making up

Severus Snape decided that he was in hell, not surprising really, considering the life he had led. He also decided that as soon as he got his hands on that evil gremlin using a hammer on his head he was going to hex him into another dimension. He did not even have the strength to be sick no matter what his stomach wanted. He felt a hand lifting his head and the touch of a cool glass against his lips; maybe it was poison, something to put him out of his misery. He drank it eagerly. He took tiny sips at first, then when it did not come back up finished the glass. After a few minutes, the hangover potion began to take effect and he became more aware of his surroundings. What was that noise in the background, sounded like birds; there were no birds in the dungeons. That smell, what was that smell almost seemed like he was near the ocean.

Then he heard a voice "Sev, I know your awake so open your eyes please." 'That had to be Harry so it must be okay to open his eyes. Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw Harrys' smiling face looking down on him. He started to reach out to him and realised that he could not move his arms or his legs

Before he could panic Harry spoke, "Don't worry, the reason you cannot move is you're tied to the bed."

Severus blinked at him a couple of times then narrowed his eyes and spoke in calm even tone "What the hell kind of game are you playing Potter?"

Grinning Harry spoke up "No game, I just wanted to be sure you were not going to do something stupid like attempt to hex me until I explain the rules." Standing he began to pace the room which Severus noticed for the first time was not his bedroom in the dungeons.

"Where are we Harry?" Severus asked trying to remain calm.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday Sev?" Severus's eyes darkened with remembered pain then his face assumed his normal blank expression, the one that he used to face the world.

"Yes, I see you do. Well apparently, we both made some mistakes and assumed the other said something even though they had not actually said anything. My mistakes, I believe are worse then yours but at least I can truthfully say I wasn't going to runaway." Harry realized that his voice was rising towards the end but could not seem to help it.

He saw Sev wince a little but that was all. "So I decided that we needed to talk and I went to Albus for some help" another wince; "Draco also made a few suggestions" a shudder this time; "the basic plan came from Hermione and Ginny though" that brought a groan and Severus closed his eyes.

"Here is what is going to happen; we are on an island, you cannot Apparate out nor is there a floo connection. There is a house elf to help with chores and cooking but nothing else. Everybody told us to take as much time as we need to fix things. I will untie you as soon as I have your word that you will not hex me. You don't have to talk to me but we are not leaving until you do." Harry crossed his arms and stared at the silent man lying on the bed. No matter what it took, he was not going to lose this man; he needed him too damn much.

Severus opened his eyes, glared at Harry and gave a short nod, Harry raised an eyebrow (a trick he borrowed from Sev) and waited. Gritting his teeth Severus spoke "Fine, I promise not to hex you now release me at once."

Harry waved his wand and Severus sat up massaging his wrist. "The bath is through that door and you will find clean clothes in the wardrobe, when you finish you might want to join me on the patio. I asked for breakfast to be served out there in about an hour." Turning Harry left the room closing the door behind him, once outside the bedroom he leaned back against the door and gave a deep sigh. "Well that went better then I thought" he said aloud. "At least he promised not to hex me." Standing he moved to the patio hoping that things would turn out okay.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door. What the in Merlin's name did Harry think he was doing? He was not going to make a scene or do anything to hurt him; he had been ready to walk away and leave Harry in peace. Was not that what he wanted? "Maybe not" a small voice inside said, "maybe he still wants you." Once again he could feel hope beginning to rise in his heart and tried his best to squash it. It was much better to anticipate nothing and not be disappointed, then to hope too much and be crushed. Well he would not find anything out here better to cleanup and face the music.

Rising he went in to take a shower, when he came out he found his clothing lying out on the bed. Picking up the shirt, he eyed it dubiously thinking it looked like it was made of some kind of gauzy material inappropriate for shirt rather then proper linen. Shrugging he donned the loose shirt and casual slacks and walked out into the house looking for the patio. Seeing Harry seated at a small table outside a large window he headed in that direction. Taking a seat, he poured himself a cup of coffee and looked across the table at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and began speaking. "I have a lot to say and I would appreciate it if you would let me finish before saying anything." Seeing Sev nod he continued speaking "I never realized how much you were hurting. I wanted to keep the peace so bad between my friends and you that I let them get away with too much. I guess I figured that if it got too much for you that you would make them back-down. It was Ginny that pointed out that maybe you cared too much for me to make me choose between my first real friends and family and the man that I loved."

At Severus's sudden movement, Harry looked deep into his eyes and spoke clearly "I love you Severus Snape and have since I was sixteen. I kept waiting for you to speak first so I could protect myself." Grinning ruefully, he added, "Not very Gryffindorish was it."

When Severus did not speak but settled back down into his chair, Harry continued to talk, turning his cup idly in his hands. "I didn't understand what was happening last night. You caught me completely by surprise. It was not until I was telling Draco what had happened that he pointed out my mistakes. First about my friends and then about what I said." Looking straight into Severus's eyes, he said, "When I said you would regret it I only meant that I was going to keep the argument going all night if I had to until we settled it. I would never think of using or withholding sex to get what I want or threaten to end our relationship just to get my way. That wouldn't be fighting fair and it is not something you do to someone you care for." Harry continued to stare deep into Severus's eyes willing the man to believe him.

Severus lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes wearily, "Harry I don't..."

Holding up his hand Harry said, "Please let me finish. When I left the room, I was stunned and hurt that you could just walk away like that. Draco saw me in the hall and he dragged me to his room and dug the whole story out of me. He pointed out what I needed to do with my friends and he pointed out how you most likely took what I said. I went to the Burrow that night and confronted everybody. I told them you were a part of my life from now on. Moreover, if they could not handle that and treat you with respect, then they need not bother coming around. We were together and it would be either the two of us were welcome or neither was welcome. I came back to talk some sense into you and make you understand how much I need you in my life and how empty that life would be if you left me."

Snapes hand continued to cover his eyes and he was shaking his head wondering how he could have been so blind.

"You can't even begin to imagine what I felt when I found you and you told me that you were going to leave so that I would be happy. You showed me the letter of resignation and the letters from the different labs. I admit I panicked and sent you into a deep sleep. I had to find a way to talk to you and explain my actions. I could not lose you. You are my heart and my soul, I know that you would be fine if you left, the letters prove that; but I would not be able to live with out you. Oh, I would exist but that is not living. You keep me sane; you understand my dark side and how I have to fight it all the time; I have always been afraid that you would some day realize just how immature I can be and get tired of putting up with me. I need you in ways I do not even understand myself. You are the other half of me; please do not leave me alone. I'm so afraid of being alone and if you leave I will be all alone in the dark." By this time, tears were quietly trailing down Harry's cheeks but he never took his eyes off Severus and his voice never wavered.

Severus sat stunned not believing what he was hearing. Gods he thought could he have been any more stupid, no probably not. He should have known that Harry would never threaten him like that; that was not Harry's way. He still could not understand what Harry saw in him to make him love him like that. He was not worthy of this man's love, obviously Harry did not understand that. That he chose him over his family what could he say to that.

Lowering his hand, he watched the tears sliding down his lover's cheeks and that was more then he could bear. Rising from his chair, he rounded the table and pulled the younger man into arms. Holding him tightly he pressed Harry's face into shoulder and stroked his hair comfortingly. He could feel the sobs shaking Harry's body and felt the tears rising to his own eyes. Bending a little, he slid one arm under Harry's legs and lifting the slighter man into his arms, he carried him inside to the bedroom.

Lowering them down to the bed on their sides, he continued to hold Harry tight and spoke soothingly to him while inside his heart was soaring. "As long as you want me to stay with you I will be here. I will never leave you alone Harry. You will always have me. I love you more then I ever thought I could love anyone. You are the other half of my soul and with you, I am the kind of man that I always wanted to be. Please Harry look at me. I am sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I thought it would be best for you to get out of your life. I only want you to be happy. Look at me Harry, please!" Severus used one hand to raise Harry's face to his. Looking down into the deep emerald eyes he once again felt captivated.

"I'm sorry; I know that you would never use those kinds of threats on me. You are to honest for your own good most of the time. I guess deep down I've been waiting for you to come to your senses and realize that your friends were right about me." Harry frowned and tried to speak but Severus laid one finger on lips and said, "You had your say now it is my turn."

Harry nodded and laying his head on Severus's shoulder, prepared to listen. Snape continued to stroke Harry's hair as he spoke. "You were right; we both assumed things and jumped to conclusions. My only excuse is that I have never seen what you could possible see in me. Therefore, when I assumed you wanted to break off I did it first as way to save my pride. I decided to leave Hogwarts because for you it is the only real home you have ever had and I wanted you to be happy. It would kill me to see you with someone else. Therefore, I decided the best solution for all was to leave. I am sorry that I could not seem to tell you how I was feeling. I have hid my feelings and emotions for so long it is hard for me to open up to someone. I will do my best to let you know when there is a problem."

Looking down into Harry's tearstained face, he saw the love in his eyes that he had always wanted to see. Wiping the tears from that face with a gentle hand, he spoke from the heart "I love you Harry and I promise from now on we talk until we understand regardless of how long it takes. No more guesses or assumptions, we bring it all out into the open, okay." Harry nodded and Severus continued with an uncharacteristic shy smile on his face "You really told your friends that if it was me or them, you chose me."

Harry grinned up at him, "Of course you idiot, you should have seen their faces, the only one not surprised was Ginny, she said it was about time I came to my senses."

"I always knew she was the smartest one of that bunch," Severus grunted.

Harry punched him lightly in the shoulder "Prat"

Severus asked in a puzzled voice "So what was this plan that Hermione and Ginny came up with anyway." Harry blushed and stammered a little while Severus smirked at his discomfort.

"Well I told them I wasn't sure that you would listen to me so Hermione said that in a lot of romance books the guy knocks his lover out, kidnaps them and takes them to a romantic deserted island and keeps them there until they give in to their seduction and agree to remain together forever. Ginny figured knowing you, stubborn as mule, that it would probably be the best way to handle it. I was told, in no uncertain terms, not to show up again unless I had you by my side. I meant what I said, the first rude remark any of them make and we are gone. We will continue to do that until they realize that I won't accept that type of behaviour from them."

"What I cannot believe is that you got Albus and Draco involved. You know this means that I will never hear the end of this. By the way, you never answered my question. Where in Merlin's name are we?"

"Hell I don't know. Albus sent us here via portkey. After I told him and Draco about what you were planning; by the way Draco said he has a few things to tell you about that stupid act."

Severus groaned and replied, "Thank you very much Potter. You know how he gets when he is on a rampage. I'll have to hex him to shut him up."

"The problem with that is?" Harry said with a laugh clearly in his voice. "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted they thought the kidnapping idea was great. Fawkes should arrive with another portkey in about 3 days. In case of emergency, we could summon the house elf and he would have gone directly to Albus. It was Draco's idea to tie you up until you promised not to hex me. Actually he suggested keeping you tied up all the time but you know how he is."

"Well we seemed to have worked out our problems already so what do we do with the rest of the time." Snape asked with a snicker in his voice.

Harry pushed him on to his back and leaning over said in a soft seductive voice "I'm sure you can think of something." Snape smiled and using the hand still in Harry's hair pulled him down for long slow kiss. Harry settled his body on top of the older man's, feeling his erection rubbing against his stomach. Harry deepened the kiss feeling the passion rising in his lover.

Breaking off he took a deep breath "God you are so beautiful like that" staring at the older man whose lips were red and swollen from the kiss, his eyes shining with love and lust, his alabaster skin flushed with passion, and his silky black hair tousled from Harry's fingers.

"You still need new glasses my love," Severus whispered rolling over so he stretched over that delicious body. Running his hands up Harry's chest, he slowly began to remove his clothing. They made slow delicious love never taking their eyes off each other and when Sev slipped into Harrys hot, tight body, he thought he had finally found heaven. They moved in slow motions until Harry cried Severus name out as he came. When Severus felt the shudders racking his lover's body he could no longer hold back and with two deep thrusts came moaning Harry's name. Collapsing on the bed, he drew the younger man into his arms while muttering a cleansing charm.

"Sleep love we'll talk again in the morning." Harry nodded and gently tugged Severus's head down so that their lips met in a long slow kiss. One that reaffirmed there love for each other. Exhausted from the emotional outburst and lovemaking Harry snuggled close to Severus, drifting off to sleep while Severus held him close, and thanked heaven for interfering friends.

tbc


	4. Paradise is hard work

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

People can get away with saying the most cutting things to others by saying "Just Kidding" not realizing the damage they are causing or sometimes not caring. Harry comes to that realization when he almost loses the man he loves because he refuses to see what his friends are doing.

AN: sorry for taking so long to update but school has been a disaster this semester. I have about two more chapters in this one and i will finish it soon.

Chapter 4 Paradise is hard work

Harry and Severus spent the next week talking about their relationship. Since both were used to hiding their thoughts and emotions, this was not accomplished without some uncomfortable moments. While some of their talks were peaceful, some were loud enough to scare the birds away; with one or the other stomping out of the room. Since neither could leave the island, both could get as excited as they needed to without worrying about the other leaving and at least the subjects were being discussed.

Harry had never realized just how much Severus had taken what his friends said to heart. One evening towards the end of their stay, while they lay watching the sunset he told Harry what he feared. "I know that their opinion means a lot too you, they are your family; that is the way it is supposed to be. All of them expected you to settle down with someone who was more of a match for you. Lupin especially thinks that this is just a stage you are going through."

"Wait a minute, where did you get that idea from?" Harry interrupted turning to give Severus a searching look.

"He told me soon after we got involved," Severus admitted. "I didn't say anything because I actually thought the same thing. He is polite enough to me even when you are not around but it is obvious he is just waiting. How do you think that we got the Muggle studies teacher? Lupin recommended Devons because he was hoping to get you interested in him. He is the type that they all think suits you best."

"Bland, blond, and boring is what Remus thinks I need? He doesn't really know me does he?" Harry asked with a smirk while inside he was fuming at just how much his family was interfering in their lives.

Severus could not help the snort of laughter before continuing in a mock serious tone. "Now Harry just because Devons is a little, um, how shall I put this, a little on the conservative side," here Harry was the one snorting with laughter. Severus smiled then continued, "Okay he is not exciting but Harry, he doesn't have a disgraceful past, he is closer to your age, he is kind, caring, and popular with students and staff."

Harry studied Severus for a few minutes then gave him that slow smile that seemed to be just for him. "Sev depending on you look at it my past is just as bad as yours. I have been called insane by the wizarding population more times then I care to think about with my popularity changing from one year to the next. I have killed when necessary, because of me quite a few people have died including my parents and godfather; I have broken more rules both at school and in the ministry then anyone else in the history of Hogwarts. Hell I even have a dark mark if you want to look at it that way not to mention that I speak parseltongue."

Rising to his feet he plopped himself down on Severus's lap and putting his hand on either side of his face looked deep into his ebony eyes. "I know exactly who you are Severus Snape and I fell in love with you with my eyes wide open. I have always known that because of who I am that I could have anybody I desired the problem was that I desire someone to love me not the image. I know that you see the real me warts and all, it does not make any difference to you what I've done to survive, you still love me. I will never let you go." Bending forward he placed a gentle kiss to each temple then slowly began brushing butterfly kisses all over that beloved face.

Severus sighed deeply closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment of tenderness from his lover. He knew that they would still have arguments and fights but the knowledge that Harry loved and wanted to stay with him would keep him grounded.

Harry pulled back and gave Severus a searching look, "As for Devons I have it on good authority that it is you he is interested in so I think you need to make it real clear to him that you are involved."

Severus smirked "Why, are you jealous?" not really believing that.

Harry's eyebrows drew together in a frown, "Yes I am actually, because now looking back I can see all the little signs that show he interested in you. The sidelong looks, always sitting to the other side of you, always asking for you help, you need to tell him that you have a jealous lover and if he wants to remain in one piece he had better back off." By this time Harry was up and pacing the room with Severus staring at him with his mouth open. Harry continued ranting, "another thing, have you noticed that seventh year Ravenclaw, Peters or Peterson or Perkinson, something like that who is always looking at you. He wants you I can tell."

Severus interrupted at this point, "Harry he is just a seventh year."

Harry spun and glared at him, "If you remember so was I at one point, hell I was in love with you since my sixth year. I know that you have not liked public displays of affection in the past but I think that it is about time that we make it real clear to everybody just whom you are involved with so they understand the risks of trying to take you away from me."

Severus stared at Harry taking in the aggressive stance, his chest heaving under his crossed arms, his face flushed, and his hair tousled from constantly running his hands through it, Merlin the man was sexy he thought. Leaping to his feet he strode over to Harry and bending quickly tossed him over his shoulder and headed back to the bedroom. To hell with supper, they were finishing this talk in bed. Who knew seeing Harry jealous could be so arousing. He might have to work on that he thought with an evil grin.

Later that night as they lay spooned under the covers Severus whispered in Harry's ear, "I love you and only you."

Harry intertwined his fingers with the hands around his waist, "I want everyone to know we belong together Severus, I mean that. You are important to me and I will always choose you over anyone."

Severus smiled "I think it is time to go home luv, besides don't you have ahousewarming to go to?"

Harry nodded while trying to stifle a yawn, "yes and it will be a good chance to make my point. I would rather you not start a fight but the first insulting look or action you are more then welcome to make any snarky comment you wish to with my blessing. Then I want your word you will come to me so we can leave. You do not have to tell me what was said or who said it if you do not want to but I would rather you did. Just tell me you are ready to leave and we are gone. Do you promise?"

Severus nodded feeling protected something he was not sure had happened before. "I promise luv now sleep we need to pack tomorrow and I still need to plan revenge on certain busybodies."

Harry just laughed.

tbc


	5. Home is where the heart is

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

People can get away with saying the most cutting things to others by saying "Just Kidding" not realizing the damage they are causing or sometimes not caring. Harry comes to that realization when he almost loses the man he loves because he refuses to see what his friends are doing.

Chapter 5 Home is where the heart is

They arrived back at Hogwarts just as breakfast was finishing. As it was Saturday, it was deserted in the hallway since people took their time not having to hurry to class. Asking the house elves to take their luggage to their suite they proceeded to make their way to the Great Hall. Harry paused near the closed doors, "Sev, I meant what I said about being more open in public. You belong to me and I want to make damn sure that everyone knows it, understand."

Severus looked at him then smirked "And just what were you planning on doing Mr. Potter. Remember we are in a school in front of impressionable minds. Not to mention that I have a reputation as greasy bastard to uphold."

Harry could make out the rumble that meant the students were finishing up and coming to the doors. Giving Severus an evil smirk worthy of Snape at his worst reached up and tunnelling his hands into Severus's dark silky hair said in a low growl, "Oh just a little something to begin with, one that will make a point to some people just how serious I am about what's mine." Then he pulled the other's head down locking him into a passionate kiss. He laughed inwardly as he heard Sev first moan then wrap his arms around his waist pulling him so tightly against him that you could not fit anything between their bodies. 'Lord the man could kiss' he thought before his mind went deliciously blank.

The doors swung open, there was dead silence; students and faculty members were treated to the sight of both their worst and their favourite teachers locked in passionate embrace in the middle of the hall. Word spread fast as more students gathered to see what was going on. While up at the teachers table; Remus was growling his disgust at the sight vowing to have a talk with them at first chance, Devons just gave a resigned shrug, the other teachers looked startled but amused. As for the two conspirators, Draco was laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair while Albus stood there beaming at the sight of his favourite ex-students.

Albus began clapping with the other teachers except for Remus following suit. The students began cheering and whistling loudly at the sight of two teachers making out in the hallway.

When the noise finally penetrated his passion-drugged mind, Severus pulled away with dazed expression on his face, he looked around, seeing their audience he shook his head in resignation and looked back down at the flushed face of his lover. "I know you said you wanted to be more public but was an audience really necessary."

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair but still flashed an evil smirk at Severus, "Well I am sure that it made my point especially to certain students. Lets get some breakfast." Taking Sev's hand he walked into the Great Hall ignoring the stares and comments going on around him. Making his way to the head table, he flashed a grin at Draco and the headmaster. "Sorry about that, are we too late for coffee."

Draco managed to stop laughing long enough to ask, "So I guess the vacation was a success?" Looking at Severus and spotting the marks on his neck not hidden by the high collar choked, pointed at them, and said, "Okay I guess that means it was." Then he sat down laughing harder then ever, eventually falling off his chair with a thud.

Shaking his head at Draco's antics Harry looked up and spotting Devons watching them, glared at him while sliding his arm around Severus's waist.

Devons looked at him for a minute then gave a small smile and a nod conceding defeat. He had not really thought he stood much of a chance with Snape but it had been worth a try. With a nod to Albus, he made his way out of the hall deciding that today was good day to visit Hogsmeade.

Albus hid a grin behind a hand and suggested they adjourn to the staff room for some coffee. The other teachers followed him as Hagrid stooped to help Draco up from the floor.

Remus walked over to them scowling at Severus, "Do you really think that was appropriate behaviour Snape, this is a school you should not be flaunting…"

Harry interrupted him with a scowl of his own, "That is enough Remus, I believe this a conversation we should be having in private." Turning to Severus, he gave him a quick kiss and said, "Why don't you fill Albus in about our vacation while I have a long overdue chat with Remus, oh, and no hexing of Draco unless I get to watch." Looking at Remus, he motioned for him to follow as he left the hall making for his office. Entering the room, he sat at his desk and motioned Remus to the chair in front.

"Look Remus, I know that you care about me and I care about you as well. Nevertheless, you need to butt out of my love life. I am in love with Severus and you will have to learn to live with it."

"Your young yet you don't understand what Snape has done, what he is. This is so called relationship is just a reaction to the war Harry, once you get through this phase you will realise just how unworthy Snape is, how much more you deserve. I blame Snape for…"

Harry stood up angrily slamming his fist on the desk, "Enough Lupin! I love Severus and I will not let you speak about him like this. For your information, I threw myself at Sev not the other way around. He was too busy trying to ignore all the hints I had been giving him because he thought I deserved better then an ex-spy, ex-Deatheater, Slytherin, whatever. I literally had to jump him to get him to realize that I knew what I wanted; and what I wanted was Severus Snape in my bed and in my life. This is not a phase or an act of rebellion or any other nonsense you can come up with in order to explain away my actions. If you wish to continue to be part of my family then you will accept the fact that we are together. Don't make me choose because you will not like my answer."

Remus stared at him in shock; he had never seen Harry so angry before especially not with him. He could almost see the power swirling around Harry's form as he stood their glaring at him. In a calmer voice he said, "Harry you haven't thought things through, your father and Sirius…"

Once again, Harry interrupted in a hard voice, "Would have a fit, I know that, and I don't particularly care either. I would hope that my father could put my happiness above his feelings for a childhood enemy; as for Sirius, well we would be having this same conversation. I am deadly serious here Lupin; this is the man I love and the person whom I want to share my life with. You are either for us or against us the choice is yours."

Remus Lupin sat staring as Harry walked around the desk and out of the office. 'Sirius where did I go wrong' getting up slowly and feeling everyone one of his years he left the office heading for his rooms. He had a lot to think about, he did not want to loose Harry's friendship, but to keep it he would have to accept Snivellus. 'James, Lily what do I do now, please help me.'

Harry stormed down the hall to the teacher's lounge muttering under his breath. Why the hell were people always sure they knew what was best for him. Approaching an intersection he heard voices and hearing his name stopped to listen.

"Can you believe that?"

"Professors Potter and Snape, unbelievable, can anyone here tell me they saw that one coming."

"I thought they hated each other."

"See I told you that there was something going on there. There was just too much hate if you get my drift."

This was followed by general laughter and Harry had to stifle his own urge to laugh, an urge that passed quickly when he heard the next remark.

"Well Perkinson guess you're disappointed. Somehow, I do not see Snape tossing Potter over for you so you might as well give up. Snape is never going to notice you."

Harry stiffened and with a grim look on his face swept around the corner in an uncanny imitation of his lover. Pausing he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the group of students gathered in the hall.

"Yeah unless of course you're stupid enough to go up against Professor Potter and I don't…"

By this time the majority of the group realised who was standing behind them and someone nudge the student speaking. They all stared back with expressions of nervousness displayed on most of them. On one face however, there was a look of anger and betrayal.

Harry raised an eyebrow he was going to have to keep an eye on that one he decided. "Is there a problem here?"

"Umm no sir we were just getting ready to go to Hogsmeade."

"Then I suggest you get moving and stop hanging around the hallways."

There was a chorus of "Yes sir" as the majority of the students began to move away. Perkinson continued to glare at him for few minutes then turned to follow his friends. Yes, he would definitely have to watch that one he thought and proceeded to the staff room.

tbc


	6. Watch your back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 6 Watch your back

Snape walked into the staff room behind Dumbledore smirking as he listened to the babble of gossip going on behind him. Only Albus, Draco and Lupin had know that he was involved with Harry the rest had assumed that they were just friends. This was going to be interesting. Sitting at a small sofa in front of the fire, he wondered who would be first. No sooner had Albus handed him his drink then Minerva sank down next to him.

"How long had this been going on Severus?" she asked curiously

Snape looked around and saw everyone watching except for Draco who was curled up in a chair still giggling. 'Just wait Mr. Malfoy it will be your turn soon.'

"How long has what been going on?" Snape asked innocently.

"You very well what I'm talking about; why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was not anyone's business but our own and no we did not get together until after he graduated. Of course Albus knew as did Lupin and Draco."

Flitwick turned on Draco, who immediately sobered up, "You knew and didn't tell anyone. After all the conversations we've had; I am afraid that this disqualifies you from the pot."

"What pot?"

"That's unfair I entered my bet before I found out they were involved" Draco protested with a bit of a whine.

"What pot?"

"Maybe so but your last two bets were made with definite hidden knowledge and as such disqualifies you."

"What POT?"

"I believe Minerva that makes you the winner of all three bets"

"WHAT POT", by this time Snape was on his feet glaring at his colleagues.

"Now Severus calm down," Albus said with smile on his face. "The rest of the staff was just wondering when you two would admit that there was more there then what was on the surface."

"Yes I said it would be this term, in the great hall, and Harry would have made the first move," Minerva said with a smug look at the other teachers. Turning to Flitwick, she held out her hand, "I believe that we were up to 25 galleons at the last meeting."

Snape sat down with an offended look on his face although inside he was laughing, "I cannot believe that our colleagues have nothing better to do then to make bets about our personal life."

McGonagall snorted, "Like you wouldn't do the same Severus."

Snape looked at her with a puzzled expression as something she said registered, "how do you know that Potter made the first move?'

"Really Severus, I've known you since you were eleven, there was no way that you would have made advances to that young man unless he made the first move and probably beat you over the head with the fact that he cared about you."

Draco was laughing again, "That's the truth Harry mentioned that he had to…"

"Shut-up Draco," Harry said as he entered the room. Crossing the room, he sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Snape, resting a hand on his shoulder he leaned over and stole a biscuit from his plate. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only the fact that the others had a bet on us getting together" Snape answered slapping at the offending hand that was reaching for a second biscuit.

"Really how much and who won", Harry asked interestedly.

"Potter!"

"I did" Minerva answered with a chuckle, "25 galleons."

"Nice, well if you guys don't mind we have a housewarming to attend this afternoon and I really would like to get some rest before that." Standing Harry reached for Snape's hand and pulled him out of the room to the applause of the rest of the staff members and the laughter of Draco.

"Well that didn't go too bad," Harry said as Snape pulled his hand away with a sneer and began striding to their rooms. Harry followed grinning at the various students that they passed.

"Honestly Potter I hope that you plan to control yourself at the housewarming, we don't want any of the Weasley's to have an attack."

Reaching their rooms Harry followed Severus inside gripping his arm he swung him around, "remember what I told you Sev, you are the most important thing in my life the first insulting remark we are leaving."

"Harry, I don't want you to lose your friends, they are a very important part of your life."

"You are a very important part of my life; I will not let you go and if they can't understand that then they obviously don't care that much about me." Suddenly Harry grinned devilishly, "besides Hermione and Ginny are now on my side and those two will knock some sense into the rest of them sooner or later, as for Remus that's taken care of as well."

"What did happen with Lupin anyway?" Snape asked realising that the werewolf had not returned to the staff room with Harry.

"I told him he had to choose between accepting our relationship and staying a friend or to continue on the way he has been behaving and never come near us again."

Snape looked in shock at the young man standing next to him, knowing intellectually that Harry swore to stand by him was one thing; hearing that he had forced Lupin to make a decision based on his acceptance of their relationship was something else. Reaching out he pulled his lover into his arms not saying anything but holding on tightly, he knew how much he cared for the werewolf and how much it must have cost him to make that choice. He felt Harry wrap his arms around and they stood comforting each other.

Daniel Perkinson hid behind the drawn curtains of his bed contemplating the bottle in front of him. One of the Gryffindors had done a booming business selling Muggle alcohols this term. This one was called bourbon and it wasn't too bad. Taking another sip he considered his options:

A) He could fight Professor Potter (the man who defeated The Dark Lord),

B) He could find something out about Professor Potter and force him to give up his lover in return for silence

C) He could sneak a love potion to Snape somehow.

D) He could admit defeat and find someone else.

Option A was out, obviously, if the professor could defeat The Dark Lord at eighteen then there was not a chance in hell that he could beat him. Besides he thought with a toss of his head, his forte was brains not brawn.

Option B was out, if that journalist Skeeter could not do anything with all her stories then there was nothing he could do.

He would not even consider Option D, he was the most intelligent student in his house, and he felt he deserved the best and the best was Snape.

'So I guess it will be Option C,' he thought 'I know someone who has the connections, I will get the stuff and slip it to him in detention when we're alone and Potter will be history.' With a smile, he drained the bottle, 'nothing like applying intelligence to the problem to get a workable solution.'

Harry and Severus Apparated to the walkway in front of what would be Ginny and Neville's new home, they could hear voices inside, and Harry knocked and waited. Neville answered the door when he saw who stood there he smiled and grabbed Harry in a bear hug, "Harry thanks for coming it means a lot to me and Ginny after all if it wasn't for you we would not be together." Releasing Harry he turned to Snape and to Snape's surprise held out his hand with a genuine smile and gave him a formal wizard greeting, "Welcome to our home Professor, may you always find warmth, shelter, food and caring within these walls."

Snape bowed as he gave the formal reply, "While within these walls I will protect you and yours against harm and treachery, my thanks for your warm welcome."

"Ginny is in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione the rest are in the living room. What can I get you two to drink, I have butterbeer, ale, Firewhisky and for you sir I have a bottle of scotch that my grandmother gave me."

Harry grinned, "Butterbeer for me and Sev will take the scotch."

As Neville handed out the drinks Mr. Weasley came up to Snape, "Severus just the person I need to see can you come explain to Charlie about that potion you were telling me about for dry dragon hide." He left pulling Snape with him; Harry watched for a minute before turning to Neville, "Thanks for making Sev feel welcome in your home it means a lot to me."

"No problem Harry, I really came to respect him during the war, not of course, that he doesn't still scare the pants off me, but I do respect him for what he did and what he went through. We could not have won without him. Gotta admit he's not what I would have thought you wanted but if you do then that's your choice." He stopped and gave a sheepish smile to Harry before continuing, "Besides Ginny already told me that if he was not made welcome here I was sleeping on the couch for next few years and she scares me more then he does."

Harry started laughing and the two began talking about work. All the while keeping an unobtrusive eye on Sev because he knew some of his friends especially Ron were dumb enough to try something figuring that he would let them slide. Sure enough, there was a muffled shout of rage from the other side of the room; turning Harry saw Severus making his way back across the room to him with a smirk on his face while Charlie Weasley was holding Ron in a headlock to keep him from following. Ginny and Hermione came hurrying from the kitchen as Harry waited for Severus to reach him. "Well", Harry asked.

"Ronald Weasley made a remark about Deatheater training and my qualifications for that role claiming to be joking"

"I hope you responded correctly" Harry was smiling now while Hermione was getting rather red in the face.

"Yes, I mentioned that since intelligence and the ability to use your wand for more then self-pleasure were required he never had to worry about having been approached" Snape replied with an innocent expression on his face.

Looking at Ginny Harry reached out for Snape's hand, "I'm sorry Ginny, please apologize to Neville for me as well but we are leaving now. I will not remain where Severus is insulted. Hermione I'll see you Wednesday for lunch as usual."

Ginny held out her hand to Snape, "My apologies Professor I hope the two you will join Neville and I for dinner latter this week."

Snape shook her hand politely and with a genuine smile assured her that they would be delighted to come. As they left, his smile grew as he heard Hermione yell, "RONALD WEASLEY IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" 'Life was good' he thought 'now how to handle Draco, maybe it was time he settled down; that would keep him out of trouble. Now what unlucky person can I foist him on', he wondered as they Apparated back to Hogwarts. When they reached the gates, he saw Lupin entering from the direction of Hogsmeade, 'perfect'.

Tbc.


	7. Interesting conversations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 7

Remus paused on his way into the main entrance to watch Snape and Harry as they walked up the road from the Apparation point. He had thought long and hard about the conversation with Harry, well he amended wryly, the lecture from Harry and he was forced to concede that it was Harry's choice. All he could do for him was to stand by to pick up the pieces if Snape broke his heart. He had come to care for Harry for his own sake and not the fact that he was James and Lily's son. He also knew that Harry was as stubborn as Lily and was quite capable of never talking to him again. Moreover, if that happened he was pretty sure that Lily would find some way of getting even with him despite being dead.

When the couple halted next to him, Remus took a deep breath, "Harry, Severus, I would like to talk to you both if that is okay? Would you join me for a drink?"

Harry looked surprised but after a quick look at Sev nodded and gestured to Remus to lead the way. After they were settled comfortably with drinks in Remus's room a silence fell.

Remus took a deep breath and spoke looking from Harry to Severus, "I thought about what you said Harry and you are right. You are an adult and while Snape is not my choice for you," he held up his hand to stop Harry who was raising to his feet an angry look on his face, "please let me finish." He waited while Harry sank back into his seat next to Snape a look of stubbornness on his face that reminded him of Lily.

"I am not saying that to offend either you or Snape, no parent wants there child to settle for less then the best. I have always considered you a member of my pack and want your life to be rich with the important things in life a home, family, friends, and someone to love. There is a lot of history between Snape and me but I never intended for it to touch you. I will try to keep my opinions to myself and I will not interfere in your lives."

Remus looked at Snape who was watching him with an assessing look on his face, "I am sorry for what I said to you. It is obvious to me that Harry cares deeply for you and I hope that you care as much for him. I would like to put the past behind us since we both care for Harry and I do not want to put him in the middle." At Snape's nod, he turned back to Harry who was watching him with a fond smile on his face. "I do want to be a part of your life. I just do not want you to be hurt and I realize that I cannot prevent that. All I can do is hope that you know what you are doing and be there to pick up the pieces if things go wrong. I can't promise that Snape and I will become friends but we will learn to tolerate each other."

Harry grinned, "I am not asking for you guys to declare your undying love for each other because ugh that's not a good mental picture. I just want you to accept that I know what I want and what I need. I am happy you know; Severus is what I have been waiting for my entire life. So no more match making okay?"

"No more match making."

"Not that you were any good at it anyway, I mean you picked Devons, how could you possibly think I would be interested in him. He is just so, so blond, not only that, he was more interested in Sev then he was in me. Which by the way I nipped in the bud, at least I hope I did because I would hate to have to hurt him."

Severus snorted, "Devons is not interested in me; last thing I heard was that he went out with Draco." Severus noted that Remus seemed a little perturbed at that and filed the information away for later.

"Whatever, as long as everyone knows that your mine and I don't share. So is anyone hungry." At the nods, he summoned a house elf and ordered supper. He could not believe that the day had gone so well. Now he just had to work on Ron and the twins and of course keep Snape from harassing Albus and Draco. Life was good.

Later that week midway through dinner, the robes of all the instructors turned black, not only black but exact copies of Snape's own old-fashioned style of robes. The hall burst into laughter as Draco rose to his feet yelling at the top of his lungs. "Severus Snape how dare you. That was one of my favourite robes; you have no sense of style at all. I don't even look good in black." Turning on his heels, with a brief swirl of his robes he stalked from the room.

Albus leaned over to McGonagall and said in a loud whisper, "Severus does that so much better, perhaps he should offer classes."

Harry turned to Severus who was calmly eating his dinner as if nothing had happened, shaking his finger at him he said loudly "Bad Severus! You must learn to play nicely."

Severus just smirked and glancing around the laughing tables said, "Was something the matter? I am trying to eat here you know, I have several things planned for this evening."

Remus just laughed, "Harry don't provoke him it could have been worse."

"How?"

"He could have had us dressed like Lockhart."

The entire table groaned at that and agreed it most definitely could be worse. Albus looked over at Snape and Harry, "Severus could I see you in two hours in my office. I have some requests from the ministry that I wish to go over with you."

"I have a makeup test to give then I have a detention scheduled. I need someone to cover my detention." Severus looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

Remus nodded, "I will be glad to cover for you; I will come to your classroom in about 1 ½ hours."

"That will work fine that will give me time to set up the detention before I head to Albus's office." Severus said ignoring Harry's look of surprise.

"I don't mind covering for you Sev you know that," Harry said a little surprised but pleased that the two were working together.

"Harry there is no way that I would leave you unsupervised in my potions classroom." Severus commented with a smirk as the table burst into laughter at Harry's blush. Not to mention he thought silently the student in detention is Perkinson and I do not think it would be a good idea to have the two of you alone anytime soon.

Later that evening Harry was wandering back to the potions classroom figuring that he would go and bug Remus while he was supervising the detention. A student ran up to him, "Professor, can I talk to you in private, its important!" Harry nodded and gestured to a nearby classroom. Entering he took a seat and waved the student across from him. "How can I help you? You're in Ravenclaw wouldn't you prefer to talk to professor Flitwick?"

"No sir, the thing is I have a friend who is not thinking real clearly right now. I don't know how to stop him from making a stupid mistake, a possibly fatal stupid mistake."

Okay this could be bad Harry thought; where is Remus when I need him. He is the one with the wise advice. "What is your friend trying to do?"

"The stupid git is love with someone who is in love with someone else. He has decided that the best action is a love Potion." At the look of shock on Harry's face he nodded, "I know not the brightest of plans but he would not be talked out of it. I know that he purchased it already and plans to use it sometime in the next few days"

Harry spoke grimly, "You know that it is grounds for expulsion using dark potions against another student. Mark my words a love potion definitely qualifies as a dark potion when given to another against their will. If the other parties' family wishes, they can be charged and sent to Azkaban. The only good thing is that most of the love potions on the market are not really love potions at all they are lust potions, their strength varies depending on who brews them. Tell me the students name and I will talk to them or better yet have Professor Lupin talk to them. Maybe we can stop this before it goes too far."

"Sir I will tell you his name if you promise not to do anything drastic to him. He can't help the way he is acting." David Pelfory was not sure if this was the best idea he ever had, but he had to stop what was happening.

Harry was beginning to get a bad feeling about this, "Trying to get someone by using a love potion is not about love it is about control. Who is the student and who is he trying to trap?" If it was whom he thought then heads were going to roll.

Pelfory took a breath and not meeting Harry's eyes, "Only if you promise that you won't kill him."

Harry gritted his teeth all but sure now but trying to stay calm; he understood what it was costing the young man to come to him. "I promise not to kill him. Who is it?"

"Daniel Perkinson, he received the potion by owl at dinner." Pelfory watched, as the professors' face got red he could almost see the smoke coming from his ears, when Harry rose to his feet and headed for the door he hurried to catch up. "Sir..."

Harry did not even pause, "If you find Perkinson before I do send him to the headmasters office. You don't need to tell him why, I am going to see professor Snape."

Pelfory watched as Professor Potter stormed off down the hall, "Perkinson you are more trouble then you're worth."

Daniel Perkinson walked into the potions classroom and not seeing Snape looked around the room. Perfect he thought as he spied the pot of tea gently steaming on the desk. With another quick look around, he hurried over and tipped the vial into the pot, things could not be going more perfect. He had just received the potion at dinner and here he was able to deliver it with no problem, in an hour the whole world would know that Snape had chosen him over Harry Potter. Life was good. He hurried over to his desk and sat down, in a few minutes Snape hurried in.

"Perkinson I want you to organize the potions cupboard and re-label any bottle that needs it. Stay quiet and stay out of the way." Snape sat at his desk and began pouring himself a cup of tea. He watched as the boy swaggered to the cabinet to begin work. He would have to do something about that before Harry did he thought. He looked up as the door opened and Lupin came into the room.

"I thought I would go ahead and come bye since I finished earlier then I thought. I can take over now if you have things to do before the meeting."

Snape nodded and stood, "I appreciate that, the student is reorganizing the potions cupboard when he finishes he can leave. The tea is fresh I just ordered it have not had time to drink any yet. Help yourself!"

"Thanks I think I will." Remus moved to desk and set down his paperwork, "I have a bunch of test to grade and could definitely use a cup. Draco said he was coming by shortly to brew a potion he needed."

"That will be fine why don't the two of you come by later tonight for drinks", thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to see how the reacted together.

Perkinson was frozen in horror as he heard the conversation going on outside the cupboard. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? Oh man, he was so dead.

Harry was heading for the potions classroom when he saw Severus coming towards him. Hurrying over he grabbed his arm, "Sev have you eaten or drank anything since dinner?"

"What are you babbling about Harry?"

"Answer me, it's vitally important that I know if you have eaten or drank anything since dinner." Harry was almost shaking him desperate for an answer.

"No I have not. What is going on, why are you upset, has something happened?" Snape ran a reassuring hand up and down Harry's arm. Something had obviously had him worked up.

Taking a deep grateful breath Harry calmed down, "I will tell you in the headmasters office. I only want to say it once. Let's go!"

Tbc


	8. Sneaky Slytherin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 8

Remus sipped his tea as he reached for the pile of tests, might as well begin he thought no one is going to do them for me. He could hear the student muttering to himself in the potions cupboard and wondered what he was in detention for. He also wondered why Snape hadn't wanted Harry to supervise the detention. He did not buy the excuse he had given, it was not as if Harry had to brew a potion or supervise a brewing. Oh well, he would find out in time. He wondered when Draco would get there he could use the company. When did it get so warm in here?

Perkinson paced frantically wondering what to do, when he had peeked out earlier he had seen Professor Lupin sipping the tea. How could this be happening to him, he had planned everything so well? He could not just leave because the potion instructions had said to be sure that no one else was around because it would be the first person the victim…the chosen one would see that he would attach to. Nevertheless, how could he stop Professor Malfoy from entering the room, he would know that there was something wrong when he was attacked by a fellow teacher. Oh, Merlin he was dead and it was not fair, not to mention a complete waste of 25 galleons.

Draco sauntered towards the potions classroom wondering why he was putting himself through the bother. Lupin would never notice him as anything other then that annoying Malfoy brat from third year. No matter how many hints he had given him nothing seemed to work. He had even tried making him jealous by letting him catch him snogging with another bloke at Rosemerta's but he had only stared then excused himself quietly and left. He did not want to give up though; somehow, he was going to make that blasted man notice that he was all grown up and actually a pretty decent guy. Not to mention, he thought smugly, that he was the hottest guy in school, that had to count for something. He thought it was the eyes that attracted him first; so deep, and mournful with a hidden strength that made you want to curl up next to him to hide. Fat chance he would ever notice, maybe it was time to drop subtle and become a little more aggressive.

Entering the classroom Draco looked around and saw Remus sitting at Snapes' desk. Moving over to the desk he smiled, "Ah the joys of grading tests, want some help?" He could not help the gasp when Remus lifted his head and stared at him from glowing amber eyes!

Draco stared for a minute then, "Uh, Remus, are you okay?" Draco thought he had never seen Remus's eyes glow like that except when he was in wolf from. He quickly flipped through his mental calendar. Nope full moon was two weeks ago.

Remus forced himself to sit quietly hands gripping the quill and paper tightly as he stared at the man in front of him. He could feel the wolf stirring as he caught the most delicious scent. It reminded him of the forest at night, Pine trees moving softly in the wind. He found the golden haired man almost irresistible. The wolf wondered what that pale neck would taste like and he licked lips suddenly gone dry.

Draco wondered what was going through Remus's mind, watching as those eyes moved leisurely up his body then seeming to focus on his neck. Draco shifted uneasily forcing his racing heart to remember that Remus was a werewolf not a vampire. Merlin he had always wanted to be looked at with that kind of hunger but now that he was, he was not sure how he felt about it.

In the storeroom, Perkinson listened with his ear against the door. He had not heard anything after Professor Malfoy had walked in and asked Professor Lupin how he was. He needed to get out of here and cover his tracks. He was sure that Malfoy could handle Lupin. Easing out of the room, he saw the professors on opposite sides of the desk eyeing each other. Clearing his throat slightly, "Professor I don't feel to good may I go to Madam Pomfrey?"

Lupin nodded assent with out taking his eyes off Malfoy. Perkinson slipped quietly past the two men and out to the hallway, leaning against the closed door gave a relieved sigh. That had been a narrow escape, he was sorry for Lupin but a little love never hurt anybody. He was sure that Malfoy would let him down easily. Besides, he would not be in love with Malfoy if had not gotten in the way of true love. He scowled angrily as he walked up the hall Lupin had no business supervising the detention that he had gone out of way to have with his love. Therefore, anything that happened was really his fault.

Making his way back to the dorm, his conscience clear, he wondered if the potions seller would accept a draft against his account at Gringotts. Turning at the sound of his name, he saw his roommate hurrying down the hall towards him.

"Hey Perkinson, I've been looking all over for you. You're wanted in the headmasters office" Pelfory managed to get out between pants. He had been searching everywhere for the stupid git hoping to find him before Potter did.

"Why what's wrong? Did something happen to mother?" Perkins was worried knowing his mothers bouts with illness. He knew his father called them imaginary but he was sure that his mother suffered terribly. She tried to put on a brave face around him but he could always tell when she was hurting. Father just did not understand how delicate she was but he did.

Pelfory shrugged, "Don't know, I was just told to find you and give you the message," he had done his part the rest was out of his hands.

"Thanks" Perkinson called back as he hurried to the headmasters' office little knowing what awaited him there.

Draco eased into chair across from the desk keeping a wary eye on the man, umm wolf, umm predator staring at him. Remus's eyes were gleaming as they moved over him making him very aware of his body. He almost felt naked and it was disturbing he decided, not exciting or anything just disturbing. He had never seen Remus like this and refused to think how erotic this behaviour could be in the bedroom.

Remus watched him hungrily struggling to get control of the wolf that just wanted his mate. He did not know what was going on but needed to get his mate…no Draco out of here before he hurt him. "Leave" he growled.

Draco blinked then scowled, "I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong but I am having a difficult time controlling the wolf in me so PLEASE leave." Remus stood up suddenly and stalked to the back of the room trying to get away from the intoxicating smell coming from his mate.

Draco got up to follow him then paused, he looked from the tea on the desk to the potions cupboard remembering who was in detention. He knew all about Perkinsons' fascination with Severus, in fact Sev had brought it up just that day wondering how to deal with him. Lifting the cup off the desk, he took a small sniff then dabbed a taste on the tip of his tongue. Damn, just what he thought, a lust potion. Tasting the hint of orange, he decided it was one of the more expensive ones.

Draco eyed the other man for a minute then he smirked as a very Slytherin idea occurred to him. Approaching the other man slowly he watch as he stared hungrily at his movements. Just to tease he added a sway to his hips that made the other man lick his lips again. Oh this was going to be fun he thought, contrarily to popular opinion a lust potion only increased the sexual drive, if it was not mixed with alcohol then there was no attraction if none existed. So Remus was attracted to him and he was going to use this opportunity while it lasted.

"Remus you've been slipped a lust potion by mistake. I am sure that Perkinson was aiming for Severus not you. One of the ways to get this out of your system is to work it out." All the while he was talking Draco was moving closer to the other man enjoying the way he was eying him. He felt desired hell he felt like he was hungered for not just wanted. Looking into those amber eyes he felt a pang of guilt, he wanted more then a one night stand, he didn't know about forever but he definitely wanted longer then a brief fling.

Stopping close to him he raised his hand and gently cupped Remus's face, "I can make you the antidote if you want it but I can tell you honestly that nothing is happening that I don't want. I have wanted you for a long time but you never noticed me. I want more then a one night stand Remus. I vote we use this to get a jump start on a relationship but if your uneasy with it I will help you to your room and go and make the antidote. It's your choice." He waited absently stroking Remus's face praying he decided that he wanted to be with him.

Remus inhaled the delicious scent of his mate, the wolf could sense the other man was telling the truth and was making his choice known. He wanted the golden haired man and he wanted him now. Moving closer he lowered his face to that pale long neck and lightly nipped at it. Then moving his head up towards his ear trailing soft kisses along the way he whispered, "Mine" then grabbed him in a hard embrace.

Perkinson knocked on the headmasters' door and entered freezing in shock at the sight before him. Oh Merlin he was dead.

tbc


	9. Consequences

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 9

"Father, Mother what are you doing here?" Perkinson stammered guiltily as he looked from his mothers' weeping face to his fathers' stern one. It was bad enough seeing his Severus sitting with Potter and the headmaster all three staring at him, but to see his parents oh this was bad, this was very bad.

"Mr. Perkinson if you would take a seat we have some questions for you' Dumbledore gestured to a chair, his voice cold and not a single twinkle in his eye.

As he sank into a chair, he caught the cold look Potter was giving him and a shiver went up his spine, 'he knows!'

"Mr. Perkinson it has been brought to my attention that you purchased a "Love Potion" from a Mr. Dunott in Hogsmeade sometime this week. You received your purchase by owl this evening. You planned to use said potion on a Professor of this school. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

'No proof, he has no proof, keep your head and you can walk out of this, you are a Ravenclaw use it.' Perkinson sat up straight, "Sir I do not know a Mr. Dunott, and if you remember I never went to Hogsmeade this week. I was attending the classes in Apparation given by Professor McGonagall all week." He smirked in triumph at Potter as if to say, "See I have an alibi" but upon returning his gaze to the headmaster, he wilted under the stern gaze he was giving him.

"Mr. Perkinson you fail to understand the question. I am fully aware of where you were all week as I am also aware of the fact that you placed the order by owl post on Tuesday. Mr. Dunott has already been questioned and dealt with for selling a forbidden potion to a student. What I want to know is what possible excuse you could have to attack a teacher in this manner?"

Harry noticed that Perkinson looked shocked at the accusation, leaning over to Snape he spoke in an undertone, "you get the feeling he doesn't think he did anything wrong?"

Snape leaned over, "he is a typical spoiled self centred child, he thinks the world revolves around him," here he paused then with an evil little smirk, "with this behaviour he should have been a Gryffindor."

Harry lowered his head trying to hide his smile, "shame on you Sev, I was thinking more of a Slytherin."

"Please," Snape shuddered in disgust, "if he were a Slytherin we would not be sitting through this melodrama."

Harry snickered and returned his attention to what was happening in front of him. He watched as the young man continued to bluster and babble trying to weasel out of the consequences of his actions. He had agreed to not press charges provided the fool was kicked out the school, he did not care if he was expelled or just transferred but he wanted him out. He looked at the parents, as soon as he met them he was sure the problem lay with the mother. She rather reminded him of Professor Trelawney. The father on the other hand was furious, probably more to do with the perceived attack on two of the heroes-of-the-war vs. the fact that his son used an illegal substance. Well now that they were an open couple, it should prevent any future problems. He wished Albus would hurry things up he was tired and wanted to rest in their bed in their room and to hell with everybody else. His attention was brought back to the subject at hand when there was a sudden crash as the father stood up throwing his chair back.

"Enough of this nonsense," he bellowed shocking his son into silence, "you will tell the headmaster where the potion is so he can dispose of it, you will apologize to Professors Potter and Snape, then you will go back and pack your trunks. It is only due to the kindness of Professor Potter that you are not being charged and expelled, I am instead transferring you to Beauxbatons and if you put one more foot wrong you will be cut off completely. Do you understand me?" Seeing his son looking towards his mother he moved closer to the white-faced teen, "Your mother will not interfere, it is time you learned to stand on your own and take the consequences for your stupidity. Now I will repeat myself, DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" By the end of his speech, he was shouting into his son's face, the mother buried her face in a handkerchief but said nothing.

Perkinson turned to the headmaster and in a sullen voice, "I don't have it anymore, I poured it into the tea on Professor Snape's desk."

Harry turned to Snape, "it should still be there since you said you did not drink anything unless the house elves cleaned up." At the look on Sev's face he asked, "What?"

"Lupin took over the detention for me and when I left I offered him the tea." Snape said in a bemused tone. 'Wonderful' he thought, 'now they would have an amorous werewolf wandering the castle. Turning to Dumbledore he spoke, "You should be aware that in the case of a werewolf the potion will lower his inhibitions allowing the wolf to come forward, an aroused wolf at that" here, he put up a hand for silence when Harry started to interrupt, "but he will not wish to be with any other but his chosen mate. Think of it as natures safeguard. He has never indicated that he has sensed his mate in the student population, therefore, the students will be safe, but he will be hell to live with until the potion is out of his system."

The three men looked at each other in consternation then Harry moved quickly over to the floo, throwing in the powder he shouted, "Potions classroom". Everyone stayed silent waiting for an answer. Harry turned to Perkinson who was ignoring them, a sullen look on his face, "Did anybody go into the room when you were leaving?"

"No"

"We need to find him he could be anywhere?" Harry was trying not to panic.

Severus Snape had taught for twenty years and was used to reading students. With a snort for the too trusting younger teacher he glared at the teen, "Who came into the room while you were still in there?"

Looking at the disapproving faces around him, he answered hesitantly "Professor Malfoy"

Harry dropped his face into his hands with a groan, Snape spoke in a lone tone trying to control his anger, "and you did not think to warn Professor Malfoy that you had slipped a potion in the tea and that Professor Lupin had probably had a good dose of it. You just walked off and let them figure it out for themselves; while you strolled off not caring you had assaulted two teachers."

"I didn't assault anybody stop saying that, I wasn't going to hurt you, I love you. Besides, it is only a potion. I don't see what the big deal is since I didn't get a chance to use it anyway."

Dumbledore broke in at this point, "What about Professors Lupin and Malfoy, do you think they deserved you attacking them."

Perkinson was on his feet, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "I told you to stop saying that, I didn't assault anybody, they are adults they can handle themselves. There is nothing in that potion that would hurt anybody, I love him I wasn't going to hurt him."

Harry had had enough of this foolish, egocentric child, stalking forward while Perkinson hurriedly moved back; he followed until there was no place for him to run. "Love? You think this is about love, listen up you idiot. You tried to slip a potion that would make someone lose control of his inhibitions to your Professor. You deliberately and with malice forethought tried to rob another person of his right to chose. You ignored the fact that this is your Professor and you are his student. You also ignored the fact that this man is in a committed relationship, he has never given you a hint that he might be interested in you. What exactly did you think would happen when the potion wore off? Do you rate your skills in bed so high that you thought he would be under your spell forever? What about what Severus would feel knowing that he had sex with his student. That he had lost control of himself to that extent. You did not care that he would feel shame or guilt for his actions while under the influence of this potion. What you did is considered assault because you tried to enforce your will on an innocent victim. You did not care for his wants or needs all you wanted was power over him."

The others in the room watched the drama unfolding and some of them hoped that the boy took this to heart, the next time he would not come out so lucky. Harry continued speaking, his face thrust close to Perkinson, his green eyes cold as emeralds, his voice almost hissing, "then to top off your stupidity when you saw that your imbecilic plan was not going to work you allowed an innocent bystander to drink that foul concoction and left him under the influence with a second innocent bystander. You did not even have to reveal your stupidity you could have disposed of the tea in some manner, you could have said it was a prank you had agreed to do for other students, you could have said something instead you let it happen and just walked away. You are a disgrace to your house and to this school if I ever see you again I will hex you so bad you will be in St. Mungos for a year. Now get out of this school, you are no longer welcome here."

Harry turned to door and as Snape moved to leave with them said over his shoulder, "I will check on the two them Albus and let you know what is happening. I don't want to see that Deatheater want-a-be when I return." With a flourish worthy of his lover he swept from the room, Snape followed with a nod for Dumbledore reassuring him that he would calm Harry down. Pausing he looked back at the white-faced teen, "I would take points from Ravenclaw but that would be admitting that you ever belonged in that house" with a final sneer he swept out of the room.

Harry waited at the end of the stairs for his love wonder what they were going to find. He was not as blind as some people seemed to think and had seen the glances the two had been swapping lately even though neither of them had noticed the other looking. With Snape at his side, they strode off to the potions classroom. "You think their okay?"

"Well since we have heard nothing of the wolf running free around the castle I am assuming one of three things happened. First, that Lupin did not in fact drink the tea and they went their separate ways after Perkinson was summoned. Second, Draco was intelligent enough to spot that Lupin was under the influence of something, find the source, and is brewing at this moment a counter-potion. Third, Lupin realized something was wrong and left the castle to ensure the safety of others until he could contact us or Dumbledore" Snape replied ticking the points off one by one.

Harry nodded as they approached Lupin's room and having the portrait inform him that there was no inside after knocking he headed straight for Draco's rooms. This was further in the dungeon near the classroom; the portraits occupant was missing so Harry knocked several times louder each time. Finally, there was a shout of "hold on" from inside and they waited impatiently for Draco to open the door. When he did, Harry and Snape just stood their in frozen shock not believing the sight in front of them.

"I am very busy right now so go away," he started to close the door then stopped and spoke again, "by the way don't drink the tea on your desk and Remus is with me now go away," with that he closed the door with a bang.

Harry turned to Snape, "did you see what I just saw?"

Snape nodded and the two men quietly walked down the hallway processing the sight of Draco Malfoy. Standing in the doorway with only a pair of pants hanging low on his hips obviously having just put them on and nothing else, his hair mussed and red bite marks down his throat and in several spots on his chest and down his side to the edge of the covering.

"Guess there was a fourth option we forgot about, who would have guessed that Draco was Remus's mate," Harry said quietly as they entered the potions classroom. Making their way to the office in back to dispose of the tea, suddenly he started snickering, at Snape's surprised look he said, "oh paybacks gonna be a bitch!"

Snape started laughing as well as they entered the office only to stop in shock at the sight of Ron, Fred and George Weasley sitting next to the fireplace, each with a black eye.


	10. conclusion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; HP/SS Slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, as I will trash them.

Chapter 10

In the headmaster's office Perkinson stood frozen in shock as the door closed behind Snape. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. His plan was well thought out, he was the tops in his year, he was a Perkinson, and things like this just did not happen to people like him. He turned to face the headmaster mouth opening to speak but shut it quickly at the cold look on the Dumbledore's face.

A house elf appeared in the room suddenly with a trunk next to it, "Keely has brought Master Perkinson's things headmaster." With a wave of its hand, the trunk floated over to Perkinson and with a bow to all, the house elf popped out.

With a nod to the headmaster, Mr. Perkinson shrank his son's trunk and placed it in his pocket, with a gesture to the fire he indicated for his son to go first. "We will meet at the Leaky Cauldron and from their head for home. You will take no side trips and speak to no one. Understood?" He watched as with a sullen nod his son took a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace. After his wife left, he turned to the headmaster, "please let Professors Potter and Snape know that I will have my son out of England by morning. In addition please tell them thank you for their forbearance I am fully aware that had they chose to my son would have faced a term in Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded and shook hands in farewell; after the man had left, he wrote a note to Filius about what had happened. Poor Filius had been horrified that one of his students could have done something so terrible. Who would have thought the boy would have taken his obsession to such a limit. Shaking his head he decided to see if Minerva was free for tea, he needed to relax a little. He also could not wait to tell her the news about Remus and Draco. With a chuckle, he left the office humming.

Snape looked at the glum trio of redheads not bothering to hide a smirk, "Well, well what brings three such notorious Gryffindors into the lair of the snake. Hmm, lose your way perhaps?" He sat behind his desk staring at the young men who avoided his eyes.

Harry strode further into the room and standing in front of his friends he silently tilted each face to get a good look at their black eye. Ron's was by far the worst and he assumed it was Hermione's' doing. Moving to perch on the end of Sev's desk, he asked quietly, "what happened and more important why are you here?"

The three looked at each other then Ron stood, taking a deep breath, "We want to apologize for our behaviour in the past and assure you that in the future we will endeavour to behave in a more appropriate manner. Who you chose to be with is your business and we should and will show Snape the same respect that you show our partners." With a relieved sigh, he sank back into his chair.

Harry exchanged a look with Sev trying to control a grin, that speech could not have been more obviously memorized if he had pulled out a note card. Turning back to Ron he asked, "Who wrote that speech for you, Mione? You still have not said what happened."

Ron grimaced and looked over at the twins, "yeah Mione made me memorize the speech and yes she gave me the black eye. It happened the night of the dinner after you two left. When Fred and George chimed in Ginny let them have it as well. Mione won't let me back in the apartment until both of you forgive me."

"Ginny won't let us back in the shop unless we both apologize and not only here. We have to do it in the Great Hall at noon." Fred made a disgusted face as he finished. George nodded then sighed, "Look Snape we still don't like you, we sure as hell don't trust you, and we think Harry could do much better; but when it comes down to behaving ourselves around you and losing one of our brothers we are smart enough to know when to back down."

"We promise to watch what we say in the future Snape, Harry…"

"…and we would like to invite you both to dinner at the Burrow this coming Saturday."

"If you don't come Ginny won't believe we apologized…"

"…and she will keep terrorizing us."

"Not to mention Hermione is almost as scary…"

"…and hits harder."

Snape just watched as the twins regained their usual manner he had know it was too good to last seeing them so quiet. Oh well the sight of their black eye was enjoyable, he must remember to get a nice housewarming gift for Virginia as well something for Hermione. He looked over at Harry who was watching him questioningly; he knew that the decision was up to him and that Harry would back anything he said. If he refused the Weasley's attempt to apologize, Harry would ask them to leave and not bring it up again. He sighed resignedly, as much as he wished he could, he had no desire to hurt his love. "The only one who needs to trust me is Harry and I agree that he could do better then I," here he paused at the glare that Harry was sending him, "however we are together and since he does consider you family, apology accepted."

Harry smiled at Sev he knew perfectly well why the man accepted the apology. "You don't have to accept so fast Severus, I think the three of them need to learn a lesson about courtesy." Turning to his friends he continued, "I intend to be with Severus for a long time and you three especially need to accept that. Remus has decided to back off as well especially since now he has his own love life to deal with." Here he paused to let Sev finishing coughing, "and I think the three of you need to learn that there are consequences for your behaviour."

Looking at the three friends he smiled brightly a sight that made Ron wince visibly. He knew his friend too well, whatever he was planning was going to be a bitch. Oh well it was better then sleeping on the street for the next couple of years. As he listened to the plan, he was sure that the fates hated him. Looking at his brothers, he saw the same look of horror and acceptance.

The next morning at breakfast Harry was hard put to hold down the laughter as Draco eased into his chair shifting uncomfortably. "Draco did you sleep well you look exhausted", Harry called down the table enjoying the glare the blond was sending him. Remus sitting next to him was turning a lovely shade of red. He could hear the quiet snort coming from Severus as he pretended to ignore his surroundings. They both had to fight hard to keep from bursting out laughing when Devons attempted to sit in the chair next to Draco. Remus went stiff and leaning forward glared at the Muggle studies teacher laying one hand possessively on Draco's shoulder. Harry could almost imagine that he could hear the growl from where he was sitting. Devons quickly changed his mind moving to the end of the table near Hagrid. Oh this was going to be fun.

Later that day at lunch the school was entertained by the sight of three red haired clowns in baggy bright clothes, big shoes, painted faces and a red nose performing for the school. They threw pies at each other, dung bombs went off while they were juggling, and even Peeves got in the act hitting them with balloons of some sticky coloured liquids. After thoroughly humiliating themselves the three approached the table and after bowing to the headmaster approached where Professors Snape and Potter were sitting. After bowing to them, they turned to face their audience and each held up a big flashing sign.

"I am a lucky prat to know such a great guy as Severus Snape!"

"Severus Snape is the best thing that ever happened to Harry Potter!"

"Slytherins Rule! Gryffindors Drool!"

The school broke out in a giant wave of laughter especially at the last one. Harry looked over at his love wondering when he had gotten so lucky. He had friends that cared for him, a godfather that loved him, and most important of all a partner that completed him. Life could only get better and he intended to make sure that everyday Severus heard the most important words ever spoken. "I love you!"

The End

A/N; sorry for taking so long. I will be doing a story about Draco and Remus's night and future but will wait until finished before trying to post. I am currently working on two other stories but this time intend to finish them before posting. I learned a lot from my first story.


End file.
